


Rhythm is a Dancer

by mxchiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is stripper, Riding, The Uchiha brothers are mafia leaders, Thighjob, Threesome - F/M/M, a overused au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchiko/pseuds/mxchiko
Summary: It was a movie moment, but instead of meeting the love of her life, she was going to get laid real good.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Rhythm is a Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really corrected any mistakes or try to rearrange the story because i got tired of it.

She finish applying the last touch of her glittering eyeshadow before fixing the belt of her sheer pink robe. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for her next show. A private show in a private room for some VIP clients. She ran into them by accident one night when she was heading to another client and apparently they took a liking to her, or at least her appearance.  
Two brothers, heads of the Uchiha clan, a mafia family. That's what the others workers told her when they noticed the amount of gifts she was receiving.   
Expensive perfumes, extravagant sets of lingeries, jewelry with the finest stones she ever see. And everyday, a bouquet of flowers coming from the most luxurious florist in the city.  
She was feeling guilty for all the attention they were giving her. And the bad looks she was earning from some of the girls were telling her she was right about her sentiments. She couldn't be mad at them, most of them have danced and passed a night with them without ever seeing themselves offering a gift from the two brothers, while she was being drowned in fancy presents despite never meeting them personnally. 

The VIP rooms were labeled through colors; Pink, Purple, Blue and Red. The red room was the most prestigious out of them all. It was reserved for the most privileged customers, so it goes without saying that few people were allowed to enter this room.   
It was the second time she was able to enter this place, the first was when her employer thought it was good to show her where she will work for her next schedule.   
The ruby color that enveloped the walls to the furnitures gave her a feeling of passion and sensuality. It was different from the purple room, where she was getting a headache each time she had to work in it. There was four chesterfield sofa, draped in a soft velvet against each walls. Small coffee tables on their sides and a service cart near the door, waiting to be used.   
She was already pretty fond of this room in particular as the smell who was filling the area wasn't nauseous as the others. The others stinking from a strong odor of sweat, cheap cologne, that was a blessing to perform in an atmosphere where a delicate scent of luxurious alcohol and fresh smell of laundry were flooding between the walls.

Deciding to keep her usual theme, she stucked to her innocent style. A baby pink satin thong with a matching bra, the cups in shapes of hearts. At her feet, the usual stripper heels, adorned with pink faux fur. And to complete her naughty princess outfit, she combed her hair into two high ponytails. She had chose this style when she entered the club years ago and she never changed. It was like her signature look.  
With trembling hands, she opened the door to noticed the lights were already dimed. As she walked to the small stage in the middle of the room, her eyes managed to catch a glimpse of them. From the description given to her by her coworker, it seemed that the man with the soft features was Izuna Uchiha, the youngest one of the two and his brother's right-hand man, was sitting on the right. So the one with a cold look and remarkable dark circles was Madara Uchiha, the head of the clan. The contrast between both of them was incredible, as one was giving her a small smile while the other was paralyzing her with his glare. They were sipping on their drinks, talking to each others quietly as she was getting ready to start her performance.   
She thanked internally her fingers for not dropping the small remote, quickly clicking on the play button to start the music. As the first notes echoed on the walls of the dark room, she removed gracefully her short satin robe. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, swaying her hips on the beat as she headed toward the pole.  
Gripping the pole, she swayed around before undulating her body against the bar. She dropped down on the floor slowly and sensually, making a split to give them a nice view of her ass.  
She got up after shaking her ass a little bit, wasting no time to climb the pole, making sure her breasts were between the bar. Blocking her thighs around it , she stabilized herself, arching her body while untying her bra, throwing it in their direction.   
Slipping down with all the elegance in the world, she stepped down from the scene, heading in their direction. She kept her amazement to herself when she saw the younger of the two smirking at her. Nearly melting on the spot when he spread his legs, waiting for her to continue her little show, she regained her composure with difficulty. She placed herself between his legs, leaning down to bring her tits in his face.   
They were different from the others clients who came to see her. Not only for their positions in the underworld but from the strong aura who were emanating from them. Everything about the two brothers were appealing, the clean scent she never noticed on any of her others clients, the impeccable suits who were probably cost more than her entire annual salary and the way they were staring at her. It wasn't the usual stares she used to attracted, the hungry perverted gaze as she liked to call it. They were looking at her like she was some kind of goddess.   
She sat on his lap, grinding her rear against his growing arousal, feeling shameful to enjoy it too. Her nails scratching the tissue of the armrests, she begged her horniness to calm down and prayed the wetness between her legs to not stain his trouser.

But thankfully, her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when the last notes of music faded into the room. She got up from his lap, a little disappointed that she couldn't have flirt with the other man.   
It was not a polite reaction and she knew it, but she decided not to look behind her and thanked them for purchasing her services. Because she was too occupied at performing, she didn't anticipated the end of the rendez vous and the anxiety from earlier rose in her mind again.  
But when she was about to move, she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist, stopping her in her movements. A warm breath crashed against her ear as the soft and expensive fabric of his suit caressed her skin.

"Did you enjoy our little gifts for you ?" He asked softly, his breath fading against her neck.

She shivered at the tone of his voice as her mind was being conflict between keeping things professional or letting the pleasure taking over. If she had enjoyed them ? Who would be crazy enough to not like such luxurious presents. Who would be dumb enough to not appreciate being treated like a princess by such handsome men. Trying to focus away from the calloused hands on her hips, she gave him a small nodded of approval.

"We took our time to find the perfects gifts for you, you know ? We had a good time trying to imagine you in those delightful set of lace."He said pensively, like he tried to recall the good times he had doing this.

Her professional composure shattered a little more again when she thought about the impact she was having on those men. Her eyes met the cold ones of the older man in front of her. Everything was feeling like a hot dream at that moment. Her last will broke when his lips leave her shoulder to redirect their attention on the sweet spot of her neck. 

"Just don't leave any marks." She whispered enough for both of them to hear.

Unbuckling his belt, he opened his pants, enough to let his cock free from his underwear. He slid her thong down her legs before gliding his length between her smooth thighs. She let out a soft whimper as he bring her hips back and forth, his dick rubbing on her sensitive clit.   
It didn’t took too long for her pussy to react at his mistreations, her soaked entrance helping him to ease his movements. With each thrust of his hips, she could feel his length growing and hardening on her clit.   
Her eyes shot open when she heard a grunt in front of her. She turned her head, the fire in her lower region increasing at the sight she was blessed with. The one called Madara was sitting comfortably on the couch, jerking his half hard cock lazily.  
Completely bare in front of him, his piercing eyes were watching her getting use by his little brother. She turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his stare but it was in vain, even with her eyes closed, she could still felt his onyx eyes on her. That was embarrassing but at the same time she was so turned on, her brain couldn't processed a rational thought. The way he was watching her with lust and the friction between her legs made her hips ondulate on their own, meeting the grinding of his length against her clit.

Taking advantage of her hips moving on they own, his hands moved from her waist to caressed their way to her breasts. He brushed slightly against her hardened nipples before rolling the two buds between his fingers.   
The atmosphere of the room was getting too hot and a thin layer of sweat was already covering her skin. The warm feeling who was growing into her lower region was getting unbearable, she decided to guide one of her hand to her clit only to be stopped by a strong grip.

"Naughty girls can't touch themselves." Izuna, breathed out in her ear.

A small pout formed on her lips but was quick fade when he lead her hands in his to her breasts. She followed the movements of his palms on hers and started to massaged her own tits. Something about this generate another feeling of warm in her and she felt herself getting wetter. Her hips were swaying back and forth faster and she clenched her legs tighter, sealing his dick between her two thighs.  
She threw her head back, hitting his shoulder as a wave of heat rushed over her body and a cascade of moans flood from her open mouth. She let herself fall on the soft carpeted floor, her knees too weak to support her body.

"Isn't she adorable ?" The younger one amusingly said.

Coming back to her senses, she heard the sitting man grunt in confirmation. A renew of excitation began to revive in her as she started to crawled back to him, caressing his toned thighs. Wasting no time, she engulfed one of his balls in her mouth while she pumped him slowly, the pad of her thumb rubbing against his leaking tip.  
She abandoned the globe of flesh to give a his length a lick, from the base to the top before her hungry lips enveloped his head.   
The sound of her moan vibrated against his length when she felt his brother poking the head of his girth against her dripping entrance. She wiggled her hips, being tired of waiting to be filled.

"Someone is impatient" Izuna said teasingly.

Without losing times, he plunged himself into her warm hole. He couldn't stop the grunt his throat made when he felt her exquisite walls squeezed his cock. She was good, he thought to himself, him and Madara were right when their eyes fell on her the first time. And the way she was pleasuring his older brother didn't help the self control and the cool demeanor he was showing since the beginning. Bucking his hips back and forth, he took a energetic pace, his length going deeper each time he pushed back into her pussy.  
She tried for the best to keep her focus on the cock in her mouth but the younger one was making it difficult. From the way he was pounding into her to his balls slapping against her clit with each thrusts, she couldn't keep up with her task. She knew another orgasm was coming and she started to slammed back her hips to meet his. Her mouth abandoning Madara’s cock, she wrapped her fingers around it as she stroked it firmly. A few more thrusts and she climaxed again, drenching the length who was still inside her.  
She dropped her forehead on his dressed thigh as she catches her breath, her lower body collapsing sluggishly.  
Noises of footsteps and ice cube crashing against a glass were now the only sounds disturbing the peace of the room. The sudden hand od the leader caressing her scalp made her purr in satisfaction, her nails scratching lightly against his trouser. The rough and gentle treatment they were giving her was so addictive to her.

Climbing on his lap, she put her left hand on his shoulder as the other went to grabbed his cock. She aligned the tip to her entrance before siking down, taking him fully. She let her head fell on his shoulder at the sensation of her walls being stretched by his girth. He let his large hands wandering against her waist, his thumbs caressing the soft flesh.  
She gave him a cry of joy when he began to move her up and down on his length, the wet sound of her intimacy echoing against the walls. It was good but she wanted him to fuck her harder.  
She took a better support, placing her hands on the armrests, feets flat on either sides of his legs as she began to ride him harder. Bouncing on him to her fullest strength, she moaned out loudly. Their family's genes had to be perfect for the two brothers to be this good looking and good at fucking. 

"So good.. Inside me." She sobbed. 

A mewl pass the barrier of her lips when she felt a harsh slap on her ass, thanking internally that the room was soundproof. The stinging pain from the spanks she was receiving was making her even more wetter, coating his cock with more and more juice with each slaps.  
His impatience growing, Izuna placed himself on the side, a glass of whisky in his right hand, swirling her ponytail around his wrist to make her focus on his erect cock. Leaving a small peck on the tip, she let her lips slide against the length of his cock until her nose touched his bush. She moaned around him when she tasted herself, eyes locking with his as she started to bobbed her head.

Watching her tits jiggling as she fucked his brother and how her hot mouth was so talented at sucking him was enough to sent him over edge. The grasp in her hair harden as he guided her head faster on his cock, hitting the back of her throat with each thrusts. She couldn't tell if her eyes water at the slight discomfort she was feeling or at the pleasure she was feeling. She brought one of her hands to her clit, rubbing it vigorously, her juice making her action easier and more pleasurable. Her walls tightening around Madara's length, she came for the third time of the night, her moans sending vibrations against the member in her mouth.   
A salty taste filled her mouth as the grip in her hair loosened, a soft groan falling into her ears. She sucked him clean one last time while she used her last strengths to rolled her pelvis sloppily against his brother.   
Sensing his dick throbbing more and more inside of her, she rose her hips, taking his length into her palm. Jerking him off hard and fast, she felt the girth twitch between her fingers before white ropes of hot semen crashed against her cleavage. She gathered some of his cum on her index and middle fingers before licking and sucking, tasting the white texture. A smirk drawn on her lips when she noticed him staring at her actions.  
As she stood up on her tired legs, she realized never in her life she had felt so sleepy, her energy having been drained out of her. But if she could to do it again, she would. It was the best night she'd ever had.  
The younger one came back with her satin robe, handing it to her. A small smile as a thanking, she grabbed it before wrapping her exhausted body in the soft fabric. She couldn't wait to take a shower and get rid of the sweat and cum who were sticking on her skin.

"This is the best service we have ever received since coming here." Declared the older one, letting her hear his voice for the first time of the night.

"We should ask for the same things every time now." Izuna laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pray that the next year give me some talent because i can't keep doing shit like this anymore.
> 
> Also if any people who work or have worked in these fields are offended, i'm terribly sorry. I tried to search for informations but sadly there's are not many much.


End file.
